1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filter to be used in the fuel purifier of the internal combustion engine of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
A conventional fuel filter of this type is illustrated in FIG. 5. The fuel filter comprises a case 22 having a fuel inlet pipe 21, a cap 24 having a fuel outlet pipe 23, and a filter element 25 which is formed in zigzag and of a hollow cylindrical shape. The filter element 25 is adhered to and held by holding plates 26 and 27 by an adhesive 28 at both ends thereof. Outer peripheries of both the case 22 and the cap 24 are rolled in and adhered by the adhesive at a rolled portion 29.
However, the conventional fuel filter has such a problem that a drying process of the adhesive takes time and a filtering area is reduced by the area where the adhesive occupies so that the filter element per se can not be utilized sufficiently since the filter element 25 and the holding plates 26 and 27 are adhered by the adhesive 28. Furthermore, the conventional fuel filter has another problem in that manufacturing cost is high and the supervision thereof is difficult since the drying process of the adhesive takes time and the rolled portion 29 should be compressed during the drying process.